


A Choice Minted in Silver

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: purplehazePrompt: SilverSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	A Choice Minted in Silver

The man owned the largest collection of North American silver coins in the world, a hobby that he cultivated during his years traveling as a playground equipment salesman in the northwest and parts of Canada. His collection primarily included U.S. half dollars, quarters, and silver dollars, and Canadian silver dimes and silver quarters. His collection was valued at nearly a half million dollars. Before his retirement, he gave his grandson a choice for his fourth birthday present—the coin collection, which was displayed before the grandson, or a new playground at the boy’s neighborhood school. The boy chose the playground.


End file.
